


Let's spar!

by AgeOfRogues



Series: Your Smile [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfRogues/pseuds/AgeOfRogues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During long bouts of travel across the galaxy, sometimes people get restless while not on duty. What better way to work off some steam than to spar with your fellow soldiers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's spar!

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that was inspired by something I read in a fanfic a couple weeks ago and wanted to try my hand at it. I look at it as practice because I can't write fights worth crap! Lol, enjoy!

**_~ Just after Therum ~_ **

“Come on, Shepard. Give me a break!”

“Do you think the Geth will give you a break if you cry for one, Williams? Quit your bellyaching and stand up. You aren’t even wearing armor!”

“That’s… easy for you…to say, Commander.” Ashley managed to say between heavy breaths. “You’re a Sentinel and… are used… to being able to move… easier.”

Jamie looked down at the soldier from where she stood over Ash where she had collapsed in exhaustion. “But neither of us is wearing armor right now, Ash. So, technically, your endurance should be higher because you aren’t being worn down by heavy plating.”

Ashley simply fell to her back and groaned. As Jamie was looking at her companion, trying to decide how best to train her endurance higher, she felt her biotics prickle over her skin. It usually happened in the presence of another biotic; but with others, it was sharper, bordering on a pinching sensation. But this time, it was soft and warm, inviting, and it only happened when one specific biotic was near. Jamie’s pulse jumped and her belly quivered in awareness and arousal.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t try to teach it all at once, Shepard. Ash has only been on the Normandy for a couple weeks, and you two have trained together even less than that.”

Jamie allowed Kaidan’s low, smoky tone to wash over her being, feeling it pool in her gut and fuel her desire. She turned to him at her left, schooling her features to show indifference.

“What are you trying to say, Lieutenant? That I’m going too fast for her? That I’m being too soft?”

She had to resist the urge to blush as she swallowed heavily when he smirked at her. “I’m just saying, Commander, that you should give her a break and take on a soldier who has had more training in your field and has a higher endurance.”

‘ _Oh-‘_ was all her brain could muster at his possible implication and his lowered voice. It was a moment before Jamie was able to shake herself loose of Kaidan’s thrall, releasing a number of sordid visions of the two of them naked and straining against each other, of him pressing her up against a wall or on the floor of the cargo bay, without the current company.

“Is that a challenge, Lieutenant?”

Kaidan’s smirk widened. “I’m no N7, but I’ve trained with some of the best. I think I can take you.”

Jamie sent him a smirk of her own before moving to the center of the cargo bay before turning back to face him and lift a hand to beckon him closer. She watched him approach and felt like sweating already, her arousal growing as she watched his leg muscles and abs flex under his clothing.

She noted that he approached like a predator stalking its prey. While he walked around her, Jamie set her feet shoulders-width apart and lifted her hands like she had learned when fighting hand-to-hand on the street. She knew he’d be used to how they taught hand-to-hand in the Alliance, so she wanted to keep him off balance and on his toes, all the while not taking her eyes off of him as he circled.

~//~

Kaidan felt heat rise on his neck as he continued to circle Jamie, ready to jump at a moment’s notice. He’d seen Shepard dress down plenty of times, but she always seemed to have her under armor on under her BDUs. This was the first time he had actually seen her dressed down to her skivvies and it was affecting him more than he had expected.

He felt her eyes on him as he circled, burning him as he admired her toned form wrapped in a sports bra and _very_ short shorts. The only thing he saw wrong was that she wore no shoes and had taken on a kickboxer’s stance with a borderline brawler air despite being a Sentinel like him. ‘ _That looks really good on her. Stupid soldier.’_ He added as a chastising remark to himself as he waited for Jamie… _Shepard,_ to make the first move.

Jamie simply watched him as he moved and time seemed to slow, the room and people around them falling away, so it was just the two of them. Kaidan hopped from walking around her to back peddling around her.

“Kaidan, if you don’t do something, I will.”

He chuckled. “Can’t blame a soldier for admiring his powerful commander.” He whispered in reply. That seemed to put her slightly off her guard, a becoming flush heating her cheeks. In her distraction, Kaidan pounced.

With lose limbs, he began sending punches at her, making sure his fists were surrounded by his biotics as both a shield and as a means to increase velocity. When he had done as much in the past when training with other soldiers, many had been either unable to block his hands or had only managed to cause his hands to glance off their barriers.

Jamie was something else. As each of his blows approached, she somehow managed to raise her barrier in time and increase the thickness of it where he was aiming, no matter how fast his arms were going. After several minutes of trying to get past her barrier, Kaidan pulled back to give himself enough time to recharge his biotics while he panted for breath, never taking his eyes off his opponent. Not that that would have been a problem with her state of dress, if he were honest with himself. That thought earned himself another mental kick.

In the new opening he had made, Jamie went on the offensive, jabbing and punching at him in the same manner he had with her, getting up close and personal to the point that, had any part of their bodies been touching, they could have easily shared a barrier. Kaidan felt himself being pushed back as he did his best to keep his barrier complete and strong despite her quick movements and street-brawling attacks.

Five minutes later, it was her turn to pull back and recharge and he was quick to note that she barely seemed out of breath.

“You need to work on your breathing, Alenko. We weren’t going long before you got out of breath. You aren’t a brawler, so your attacks don’t need to be so powerful. Unless you’re showing off for someone?” Her smiling headshake was followed by a raised brow. “The Chief perhaps?”

“No, ma’am. I just wanted to see what you could do against a stronger opponent.”

Jamie laughed without loud, but the humor didn’t quite reach her face despite the smile on her lips. He got the feeling, as she looked at him once more, that she was studying him, trying to judge his strengths and weaknesses, looking for some way to exploit it to her advantage. If she anyone else, he’d be on his guard more, but with his Commander, he could respect it, even admire it. “Stronger opponent? I was challenged by more powerful opponents in basic.”

“Ouch!” Kaidan chuckled before going into a defensive stance, building his biotics up to counter anything she sent his way, foregoing putting up a barrier in lieu of having strong counters.

And it was a good thing he did. When Jamie launched her attack, her body was surrounded in blue, the color undulating over her skin like oil on water, her blue eyes becoming electric and bright with the additional power and Kaidan could actually feel the increase of power wash over him. Her biotics butted up against his, like with all biotics, but hers was like a summer breeze back home in Vancouver; washing over him and warming him from the inside out. When he had a moment to spare, he untucked his shirt and pulled it up and over his head and cast it aside to help cool him down.

‘ _Damn climate control.’_ He thought to himself. If only they could make it cooler in the cargo bay.

When he focused back on Jamie, Kaidan saw her pupils were blown and she was panting while staring at his exposed torso, her arms lowering. “You ok, Commander?”

It was a minute before she tore her eyes away to look up at him and lifted her arms once more. “Of course I am. Are you done resting, Alenko? I could go all day.”

Kaidan laughed as they began again, this time adding more biotics in the mix. They sent Lifts at each other and when those were blocked, switched to stasis and other biotic abilities. She even surprised him once with a warp that she quickly removed, as if she had created it by accident. Jamie wasn’t one for accidents – he must have made her zone in and focus, causing her to require reacting on instinct. Without warning, he ducked and swung his foot around in a half circle, intending on knocking her feet out from under her. He failed in knocking her down, but he succeeded in redirecting her focus on jumping over his feet to avoid falling. When he quickly stood, he wrapped her in a stasis, freezing her in place.

He moved until they were nearly touching chest to chest, avoiding the stasis field so as not to be enveloped by it. Kaidan heard cheering in the background, but kept his eyes on Shepard knowing that his stasis likely wouldn’t last long. He felt a smug smile form on his lips at the look of surprise on her face. “I do believe I have felled the illustrious Commander Shepard.”

Her brows furrowed at his words, a dangerous look in her eyes telling him not to get too cocky. “Think so, huh?”

Surprise infused Kaidan that she was able to speak while in stasis. He was surprised further when he felt her power building. ‘ _How the hell…’_

In the blink of an eye, Kaidan suddenly felt himself flying backwards and away from Shepard, his Commander no longer in stasis. She had broken through his stasis and sent him flying in a powerful biotic push. With an ‘oomph!’ Kaidan was sent flying into the lockers next to where Ash repaired and cleaned the team’s guns after training with Shepard.

“Kaidan!”

Kaidan looked up and around in a daze, feeling minor vibrations in the floor underneath his sore ass from running feet. Oh, was he going to feel that hit physically in the morning. His ego was going to feel it for even longer. Though the room was spinning, he felt someone slide to a stop next to him and place their hands on his arm and knee. Kaidan blinked several times, slowly bring the room to focus and saw dark hair and slight frame.

~//~

‘ _Shit!’_ had been Jamie’s only thought when she released the Push she had built up while under Kaidan’s stasis. It had truly been an impressive one at that, one of the strongest she had ever felt; especially for him still have an L2 implant. But she regretted hitting him as hard as she had while watching him soar across the cargo bay towards the lockers. She cringed and felt her heart sink, her ardor cool, when his body came in contact with the metal wall.

“Kaidan!” Jamie shouted before running over as fast as she could, praying that he was okay and that she hadn’t broken anything with her Push. There could be major consequences if she had severely injured him and not only from the Alliance. She cared about what happened to Kaidan and had a feeling that she would punish herself severely for not having more control.

‘ _What was I thinking?_ ’ She berated herself as she looked over the Lieutenant, whipping out her Omni tool to scan for any broken bones. ‘ _I have better training than that, better control over myself and my abilities. He’ll probably bring me up on charges for not being more careful. He’ll probably…’_

“Hey, Shepard!” Kaidan slurred when he finally focused on her, a silly sideways grin on his soft, pink, _kissable,_ lips.

“Hey, Kaidan. Are you alright? Can you move?” She watched him closely for any hint of anger or upset, but only saw unfocused eyes and that same silly smile.

“Oh, yeah. I can move, Commander. That was an amazing Push!” He was still slurring his words, but the tone went from loud and goofy to soft and somewhat serious in an instant. “I’ve never met a woman, a biotic, quite like you. God, you’re beautiful.”

Jamie felt that damn blush creep up her neck again at his words. She had really knocked him silly with that move. ‘ _Never again.’_ She shook her head and focused on finishing her scan, seeing no broken bones, or any physical signs of hemorrhaging, but thought it best to get him up to the Doc to make sure she hadn’t done any damage using machines more precise than her ‘tool. “Alright, tough guy, let’s get you up to see the doc.”

With Ash’s help, they managed to pick a groaning Kaidan up off the ground and towards the elevator. Jamie gritted her teeth when she saw the deep dent in his locker and the locker next to his from where he had made contact. He was definitely going to report her, as was his right. He surprised her when he leaned his head against his arm on her shoulder and whispered, “I’ll make sure not to let my guard down next time, Commander.”

She turned her head towards him, once they were on the elevator and heading up a floor to the crew quarters, and saw he was actually clear sighted and _smiling._

Jamie laughed again, allowing it to color her features, hoping he wouldn’t remember the things he was saying now. “We’ll just see about that, now won’t we, Lieutenant?”


End file.
